Weird Insertion
by Chaosbringer01
Summary: Idea from Carrot's Insertion, only different. The Author and another are inserted into Ranma, this time neither know the story of Ranma 12.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the other series that will be used. The idea came to me after reading Insertion by Carrotglace. So much credit goes to him also.

* * *

A man sits in front of a computer screen typing. Letters and symbols fly across the screen almost to fast to read. Suddenly the entire area blacks out and power is seen flaring across the computer.   
  
"Finally, I've done it! And it only took years to complete not decades like those idiots thought. Now I have- whoa," he screamed as he ducked as a bolt of power lashed out at him and stuck the wall instead. More bolts lashed out and struck other areas of the wall and the man jumped behind a conveniently placed flipped over mattress from a knocked over bed.  
  
"Now that I will not be disturbed I shall continue my rant." After clearing his throat he began again, "now I have created my own genie a la Weird Science!"  
  
"Yes, you have, now come out and make your wish," purred a sexy voice from the other side of the mattress. The man looked around and noticed the lightshow finished while he was ranting and the only light in the room came from a soft glow coming from the other side.   
  
He scrambled up and looked over the mattress where the voice came from and discovered it was also the source of the light. Standing there, naked, was a tall, leggy, blonde woman that had a body that looked so good that it couldn't be described in words. The man sat there and just stared making sure to commit the image to memory, so he could paint it later. He'd be the richest man dead or alive!  
  
"I might as well give you the rules: you only have one wish, once you get this wish you not be able to go back so make it good."  
  
"You seem board and wait a minute rules? Since when where there rules? I just created you!"  
  
"You think you're the only guy who got the bright idea of using a computer to create a genie? Ha! I'll have you know that I granted the wish that got Gates where he is. But enough about that let's get down to business."  
  
"Fine then how bout we make a deal?"  
  
"Sorry, against union rules some old bald guy tricked a few thousand wishes out of a member, so no more contests."  
  
"Damn," said the man as he completed his current predicament. He knew what kind of wish he wanted he had thought of this in advance after all, it was just the thought of actually getting it or getting screwed over that bothered him. This was the only thing keeping him from jumping at the chance.  
  
"Look," he spoke, "I have my wish. I wish to be have a life with lots of chaos and the chance to become more powerful than I thought possible for myself to be, where there will be girls with me bein' a guy."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Right, hold on then," she spoke as she snapped her fingers. The was silence so complete that it was painful and right before the man could ask about it he was forced to scream as a pain more intense than he thought possible struck him, seeming to rip him apart. The man struggled against it but soon succumbed to the pain and passed out.  
  
The woman walked up to his body and placed her hand a foot away from his face. A light then started to come out of his mouth and right into the woman's waiting palm. She closed her fist over it and turned her hand up to stare at the white, blue, red, and black colored light. She stared at it in surprise for a moment before tossing it away. Instead of falling down it flew higher and faster until it disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The woman then turned toward the computer and stepped into the monitor, after all, a computer monitor can be used as a TV also.

* * *

The human was silent. No begging, no pleading for life. At the end, acceptance came even to this strong, turbulent spirit.  
  
"You said I could ask one more question."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I cant ask if we win, I cant ask if it will all turn out okay."  
  
"I don't know those answers."  
  
"Okay then answer this, Ellimist: Did I . . . did I make a difference? My life, and my . . . my death . . . was I worth it? Did my life really matter?"  
  
"Yes. You were brave. You were strong. You mattered."  
  
"Yeah. Okay then. Okay, then."  
  
A small strand of space time began to darken, but before it went completely out a ball of multicolored light came from out of nowhere and struck it. Dragging it on behind it, the ball continued on to were it past out of the Ellimist's senses with a flash.

* * *

"Congratulations it's a boy!"  
  
Genma Saotome continued to celebrate with his wife's parents happy over the fact that he was a father and now had a son. This was the moment he waited for happy to be able to pass own his complete Art. How else could he be sure that his student would love the Art properly than to make sure that he raised him with nothing but the Art.  
  
Unknown to anyone present a dim light followed by a strand of space-time traveled into the boy.  
  
"We shall name him Ranma, and he will be the greatest martial artist the world has ever seen," yelled Genma as he continued celebrating. Already planning the boy's future.  
  
A.N.: The two people are spiritually weak from all the traveling and won't be waking anytime soon. The point is when they wake in the Ranma ½ storyline is up to reviews. I have plans that have them waking up sometime around the cat fist, or sometime much later in the series like after the Herb arc. The biggest thing… none of the inserted characters will a thing about Ranma ½. 


End file.
